1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to complex spatial light modulators capable of modulating both a phase and an amplitude of light, and three-dimensional (3D) image displays including the complex spatial light modulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the release of three-dimensional (3D) movies, extensive research has been conducted regarding technologies related to 3D image displays. A 3D image display displays 3D images based on binocular parallax. Thus, a current commercialized 3D image display uses binocular parallax to provide a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have different viewpoints, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively, thereby allowing the viewer to experience 3D effects. Examples of 3D image displays are a stereoscopic 3D image display that uses special glasses and an autostereoscopic 3D image display that does not use glasses.
However, when viewers view 3D images displayed based on binocular parallax, the viewers' eyes may become tired. Also, a 3D image display, which provides only a viewpoint of a left-eye image and a viewpoint of a right-eye image, is limited in its ability to provide a natural 3D effect, because it fails to account for a viewpoint change caused by the movement of a viewer.
Holographic 3D image displays have been researched in order to display more realistic 3D images. However, a device capable of controlling both the amplitude and phase of light is necessary to implement a holographic 3D image display. When images are displayed by using a device capable of controlling only one of the amplitude (brightness) and phase of light, an image quality may be degraded by zero-order diffracted light, twin images, speckles, or the like.